


Wait! What! Naruto!

by kirapotter880



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirapotter880/pseuds/kirapotter880
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the same universe that features my favorite couples.





	1. First kisses

"That's my seat billboard brow!"

"Yea, right Ino pig! As if Sasuke-kun would ever want to sit next to you!"

Iruka sighed tiredly as he heard Ino and Sakura began to fight. Again. Why did those two get so riled up over anything to do with Sasuke? Turning he hurried over and placed a hand on the two eleven year old's shoulders. Two pairs of wide blue eye and green eyes met his and he smiled at them tiredly. "Why don't you two go sit with Hinata and Ten-Ten? We are about to have lunch. OK?"

Unhappy pouts met his words but the two eventually nodded reluctantly when he didn't give in and sulkily took their suggested seats. Sighing in relief when they didn't protest Iruka nodded at Sasuke resisting a secret smile at the relieved look on his face before he took his seat at his own desk and watched his class with tired but sharp eyes.

Hinata and Ten-Ten happily greeted Ino and Sakura at their small table and they all began to play with the lego's and chat. Neji sat in the corner eyes narrowed in concentration as he read the book in his lap. Shikamaru sat near him leaning against the wall head bowed as he slept. Lee stopped doing jumping Jack's and began chatting with Sakura as Gaara watched him from his spot leaning against the wall green eyes narrowed in jealousy. Kiba soon followed Lee as he tried to speak to Hinata who blushed and went silent. Finally Iruka cast his gaze around to the ball of energy named Naruto and wasn't surprised to find he had stopped playing with the toy cars and had entered a staring contest with Sasuke. He swore those two are as bad as Sakura and Ino.

A knock on the door drew his attention and he found his fellow teacher Kikashi who taught third grade leaning against the doorway. Standing Iruka moved to greet him. "Kakashi what are you doing here."

Raising a hand in greeting Kakashi's dark eyes met his. "Guy and I are planning on taking our classes out to the playground after lunch for the rest of the day. We would wondering if your class would like to join us?"

Iruka resisted the urge to blush at the sight of his dark eyes. Nodding Iruka happily agreed already finding himself growing tired after the long day. "Sure Kakashi."

Nodding Kakashi took his leave secretly beginning to plan how to get a date with the seventh grade teacher.

Lunch came and went with only one more fight between Ino and Sakura about who got to sit next to Sasuke which was resolved when Naruto went ahead and sat next to him, and one speech about youthfulness from Lee. After lunch the class eagerly ran out to play and mingle with the other two other grades.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench with the other two teachers Iruka smiled at them. "How are you two doing today?"

Naruto Pov.

Why does Sakura always want to sit next to Sasuke? Naruto thought angrily watching her watch him with Dow eyes from the swing. Dumb Sasuke just sat under that dumb tree reading that dumb book. Why was he so dumb! Huffing Naruto marched toward him and stopped before him. When the jerk still didn't look up from his book Naruto crossed his arms stopping one of his small orange sneaker covered foot. "Why are you so dumb Baka!?"

Dark bored eyes finally came up to meet with his own furious blues. The two stared at each other in silence. One glaring the other staring in boredom. Finally Sasuke sighed in announce returning his gaze to his book. "What do you want Dobe?"

Opening his mouth Naruto went to angrily retort when he was interrupted by a loud shriek making him wince as a small but loud pinkett stomped over to them followed closely by a angry blonde. "Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

Gaping Naruto made a sound of protest. She is standing up for him! Ino nodded arms crossed."Yea, idiot leave him alone. "

Growling Naruto huffed and turned back to Sasuke. Kneeling he balanced on the heels of his feet and glared at Sasuke who actually decided to meet his glare. "You never answered my question Baka."

"Pay attention when I am yelling at you Naruto!" Sakura yelled realizing the blonde idiot was no longer listening to her. Angrily she pushed him making him yelp as he lost his balance and fell forward.

Eyes went wide and the playground went silent as everyone stared at the two. Wide blue eyes met shocked black as the two froze. Shrieks of protest rang out all over the playground bringing the two out of their shocked state. Blushing Naruto reeled back hurriedly wiping at his lips in disgust. "Ugh. Baka why did you kiss me!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stupid Dobe, glaring at the blonde. "I didn't kiss you. Your the one that kissed me. Idiot."

"Only because I was pushed!"

"But you didn't pull away!"

"Neither did you!"

Blushing the two averted their gaze and Naruto huffed growing aggravated. Turning on his heels he stalked off and sat on one of the empty swings ignoring the glare's he received from a lot of the girls and even some boys.

"Stupid Baka!"


	2. Tiresome

Itachi pov

On the sidelines Deidara huffed rolling his blue eyes as he watched the spectacle his little brother and boyfriends brother made. " Why do those two always have to make a spectacle of themselves? Yea."

Itachi chuckled amused by their antics. "It's just how they are."

"Better question is why do you have to use any word you learn a hundred times." Hidan snapped looking up from where he was drawing symbols to pray to his lord Jashin. Glaring at him, Deidara stuck his tongu. "Shut up Satanist."

"Jashin-Sama is far more powerful then the fictional Satan demands."

"I would have to see it to believe."

"Just wait!"

Sighing fondly Itachi watched the two banter as the rest of the group joined them. Kisame glared at his childish friends as he sat beside Itachi. "I see the two idiots are fighting again."

"I am not an idiot." The two chorused.

"Suuurre you aren't."

Shikamaru pov

Shikamaru grunted as something sharp dug into his side waking him from his nap. Annoyed he opened his eyes and glared at the offender which happened to be the foot of none other then Neji. Looking up he met pale eyes. "Do you mind?"

"In fact I do." Neji huffed withdrawing his foot. "Why is it you sleep all the time yet still get better grades then me?"

This again. Rolling his eyes Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his elbows as he realized Neji wasn't planning to leave. "We are in seventh grade. Why are you so obsessed with getting perfect grades?"

Scowling Neji crossed his arms. " Because how I do in school can affect what collage I go to. Better question is why aren't you?"

"I repeat. We are in the seventh grade." Shikamaru sighed collapsing back on the ground. This conversation was so tiring.

"So! Our grades still Matt-Ah!" Neji yelled as he found himself being pulled down. He yelped as he landed next to Shikamaru on the ground. Huffing he tried to regain his composer. "What do you think you are doing?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Since it seems you aren't leaving any time soon I though you should at least join me for a nap." Tactfully he tacked on. "It does help stimulate the brain."

Neji wanted to protest but paused as he thought over his last words. Grumpily he laid down and moved more comfortably onto his side facing Shikamaru. "This is so unsightly."

" Go to sleep Neji."


	3. Out of character

Gaara's pov

Gaara watched jealously as Lee headed over from talking with Guy sensei to the pinkett witch Sakura. What does he see in her? He is always trying to show off for her and getting rebuffed. Probably because she knows he is mine. He has been since that day.

Lee sighed dejected as Sakura rejected him once again and headed over to his best friend Gaara oblivious to his glare. He was used to it. "Why does she like Sasuke so much anyway? He waste his youthfulness by glaring and being broody. "

"Maybe you should give up on her. Go for someone else." Gaara suggested tentatively. Lee stared at him with wide eyes before throwing his arms up. "I could never do that. Sakura is as beautiful as the youthful flower she is named after. She is the only one for me."

But your mine. Gaara felt his heart crack a little a bit ignored it. Averting his hurt gaze he tried to act cool as he stood and stalked off. "Fine then. Keep getting rejected."

"What is wrong with Gaara?" Lee muttered in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Temari questioned as she looked at the confused weirdo curiously. Why her brother liked him she would never know. When all she got was a confused head shake she sighed rolling her eyes. She probably shouldn't do this but she was tired of seeing Gaara get hurt. "He likes you weirdo."

"Well of course he does. That is why we are friends." Lee stated exasperatedly. That didn't tell him anything new.

"I mean likes likes you. Like crush like." Temari informed him before walking away to talk to Ten-Ten leaving Lee alone.

Gaara Likes Likes me. Lee's eyes widened in realization. "I must fix this!"

Turning on his heels Lee hurried after Gaara and practically tackled him when he caught up to him. "Is it true my friend? Do you have a crush on me?"

"What!" Gaara yelled uncharacteristically. Ripping himself away from Lee he stared at him with wide guarded eyes. Who told him? This was all the answer Lee needed. "So it is true. Dear friend why did you never inform me?"

Gaara straightened alarmed feeling backed into a corner. "Should I have? I had assumed my affection was one sided as you seemed rather charmed by Sakura."

"True my friend." Lee nodded. "But I would have tried to return your affection. Though it might take time. "

"Really?" Gaara asked feeling uncharacteristically shy. Lee nodded happily. "If course my dear friend."

That was all Gaara needed to hear. Leaning forward he pecked Lee on the lips.

"Tonight will you come to the movies with me?"

Lee could only blush in response.


	4. Hinata is a great friend

Hinata pov

Hinata flushed as she watched Naruto and Sasuke kiss sadly. She always knew Naruto liked Sasuke even if he didn't but that didn't stop her from gaining a small crush on him. Seeing Naruto stalk off with uncertainty in his eyes she decided she should at least help them get together. She would like to keep Naruto as a friend.

Walking up to him on the swing she nervously wrung her hands together. "H..hello Naruto."

"Oh hey Hinata." Naruto smiled at his shy friend not really seeing her. Why did that kiss make him feel weird inside? All warm and fuzzy. Biting her lip Hinata gathered her courage. "I just wanted to inform you that I think you and Sasuke-kun would make a nice couple!"

Wait! What! Naruto gaped at both her words and sudden boldness. "What are you talking about? Me with Sasuke? That's crazy. He such a jerk."

Blushing Hinata looked at the floor. "W...Well I just thought you should know."

Turning she ran off feeling more embarrassed then ever. What did I just do?

Naruto stared at her retreating back and huffed. "Me and that Baka? Together? Yea right."

He would vehemently deny that the thought made the warm feeling return. You know if any one asked.

Kiba's pov

"Why is Hinata so in love with Naruto when I'm in the same class and so much cooler?" Kiba asked his silent friend Shino. He wasn't looking for an answer. "I mean he is such an idiot. You know what I think I am going to ask her out on a date. Maybe even to that new Ice age movie. Yea that's what I will do!"

Grinning widely Kiba hopped up and made his way over to were Hinata stood under a Sakura tree. Shino silently looked after him. Will he ever realize how I feel?

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled making her look up at him with wide eyes. She relaxed when she saw who it was and shyly smiled at him." Oh. Hello Kiba-sama."

Kiba felt confident in himself. He was good looking and smart. Someone Hinata would probably love to date. "What do you say? You. Me. Date. Tonight. See the new Ice age."

"W...What?" Hinata stuttered feeling very overwhelmed and nervous suddenly. Remembering how Kiba always acted toward her she realized she probably should have seen this coming. Feeling flattered but knowing she feels nothing for Kiba she decided to let him down gently. Plus Shino obviously liked him. Gathering her last bit of courage from the encounter Hinata nervously wrung her hands together. "Actually Kiba. I'm afraid I only like you as a friend. I'm so sorry!"

Feeling like a coward and jerk she bowed apologizing multiple times and ran off. She was so mean!

Kiba stared after her suddenly feeling not as confident. Hinata rejected me? Why? It must be because of Naruto. That idiot! Huffing he stalked back over to Shino and collapsed next to him. "I can't believe she rejected me. All because of that jerk Naruto."

"Actually I think Hinata has given up on Naruto." Shino informed him tentatively having watched their encounter and body language. "It seems to me she has decided to let him be with Sasuke."

"What!" Kiba gaped before grinning widely. "Seriously. Sasuke and Naruto? I can see it! Hah. I can't wait to tease them about this. Finally I have something on the perfect Uchia!"

Shino had watched the others became friends or closer and decided to take the risk. The most he could do was reject me. Leaning forward he pecked Kiba on the cheek shyly. "Actually I was wondering if you would much rather join me at the theaters tonight to see the new Ice age. On a date."

"Wait! What?" Kiba gaped at Shino. What the heck? Shino likes me. Shifting in place Shino avoided his gaze nervously. "If you would like of course."

Closing his mouth Kiba remembered his failed relationship with Hinata. That probably wasn't going anywhere anyway. Remembering on those times he thought Shino did something adorable but ignored them he decided he might as well risk it. "Alright sure."

" Good." Shino nodded and contentedly listened to Kiba as he began talking about what he heard of the new Ice age.


	5. Sharing and Ice age

Chouji pov

"Who does that Bimbo think she is going after my Sasuke! And Naruto just needs to stay away. Far far away. " Ino muttered angrily and would have continued if her foot hadn't caught on something. Yelping she barely caught herself as she fell. Looking at the thing responsible she found herself staring at Chouji as he ate a bag of potato chips. Apparently she had tripped over him. "Are you alright Ino."

"Of course." Ino huffed throwing her long hair back as she tried to regain her composer. "What are you doing all the way over here anyway?"

"Oh. I'm just waiting for Guy sensei to call us in for the day. " Chouji nodded matter of factually as he ate. What does he mean by Guy sensei? Ino blinked confused. "Don't you mean Iruka sensei?"

"No. I got moved to Guy sensei's class." Chouji shook his head.

"What? when?" Ino asked desperately trying to remember when she last saw her friend. She drew a blank. Have I really been such a bad friend?

"At the beginning of the year." Chouji shrugged unconcerned. He was just happy she was talking to him now.

"Have I really been such a bad friend?" Ino asked aloud suddenly feeling very guilty. Have I really let my crush toward Sasuke get so out of controlled. Remembering her fights with Sakura a girl who used to be her friend she realized with embarrassment that she had.

"It's alright Ino. I know how much Sasuke means to you." Chouji reassured her not wanting her to feel bad.

"But he doesn't!" Ino denied feeling suddenly clear headed. "I just liked him because the other girls do. Yet, that still no reason to be so mean to you."

"Well you know..." Chouji began."You can make it up to me now."

"You know what. That's what I'm going to do. " Ino decided and moved to sit next to him. Grinning widely Chouji offered her his chips.

"Chip?"

Iruka's pov

"The power of youthfulness is undeniable." Guy sensei declared. Iruka smiled at him weakly and glanced down at his watch wondering how much longer he had to put up with this. Kikashi had disappeared soon after he arrived. Seeing it was close to 2:30 he decided it was time to go. "Well you know Guy sensei. I think it's time to get the kids inside. "

Not waiting for an answer he stood and hurried toward the doors. "Come on in kids! It's almost time to go!"

He was so eager to get away from Guy sensei and his youthfulness he didn't notice how his kids behaved.

Sasuke pov.

Stepping beside the Dobe as they headed inside Sasuke waited for him to notice him. He had thought hard over what he felt for the blonde after the kiss and decided when he saw him with Hinata that he would be his. Rather or not he wanted to be wasn't the issue.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted lamely still confused by his feelings toward the other boy. "What do you want?"

"Meet me at the movie theaters tonight by Five. I wish to take you out on a date."

"Wait? What!" Naruto exclaimed freezing unknowingly echoing many others that day.

"You heard me." Sasuke stated never stopping or slowing. Scowling Naruto hurried to catch up to him. "You can't just say things like that!"

"I believe I just did."

"Still, how do yo-Naruto!"

Naruto paused as he was interrupted and met cool eyes. "Yes or no?"

Growing flustered Naruto blushed. "W..Well yea. I guess but still! A little warning would be nice."

"Dobe?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Kikashi pov

That night after the last of the students left Kakashi caught up with Iruka as he walked to his car. "Iruka I would like to speak to you."

"Oh hello kakashi." Iruka greeted warmly trying to ignore the way his heart sped up at the sight of the silver haired teacher. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Us." Kakashi ventured. "Actually I was wondering if you would like to see the new Ice age movie with me. It's all the kids are talking about."

Feeling warm and flattered as Iruka spotted the flustered blush on Kakashi's face he nodded.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are as always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
